Penny For Your Thoughts
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 8. Penny For Your Thoughts, About A Dollar For Your Insights, Or A Fortune For Your Disaster. Sandlish. Number 8 in While He Was Away Series.


A/N: Wanted to have this posted last night but one thing stood in the way. A Title. Finally found one, and I feel that it fits enough. Want thank Remoob1513's The Child's Eyes for inspiring me for part of the plot for this one. Sorry for the swearing but it fit.

* * *

A Penny For Your Thoughts, About A Dollar For Your Insight, Or A Fortune For Your Disaster – my longest title yet. And longest story in this series. 

--

"No the course I took online just finished, I aced the final, he should be back within a week" Greg heard Hodges say into the phone, who to he had no clue nor did he care.

"He likes me, if I do say so myself I'm the one he likes the best" Greg actually had to laugh about that, if he was saying that he was liked the best, that could only mean he was talking about one person.

Grissom.

Wait, that meant he was coming back in a week. Seven days, 168 hours, and god knows how many minutes.

If this were to be pulled off well he would have to get Sara to say she loved him soon, today even so she would be used to saying it by next week. He almost started to panic but where he was came back to him and he swallowed going back in the direction he came, he had some planning to do.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. THINK.

How can he get her to say it? He could tell her how he felt, a small chance she would say it back, umm…but then if he says it she may think he's moving too quickly and everything would be shot to hell. Oh FUCK. Doesn't comforting lead to telling the person what they want to hear? No that only works in death, and he didn't want to say anyone died and then he talk about them a month or two down the road. Saying someone died was out. He could be torn up about a case, the case he was working? No that was open and shut. Past cases? No that would make him look like a sissy who couldn't handle his job. THINK. What's another way of comforting?

When you're sick.

He had his plan he would fake acting sick, but would that really draw her in enough to utter those three words? Doubtful. But it was worth a shot.

Speak of the devil; he glanced down at his hip, which at the moment was vibrating.

Sara Sidle.

Cough here and there during the call, was the best start he could come up with.

"Hey" _cough now _and he coughed just a little one to sound like he was coming down from a choke.

"Catherine gave us a 419 just outside Henderson"

"I'll meet you at the car in ten" he coughed again.

Now he had to come up with a way to rise his temperature. He was in Las Vegas it shouldn't be too hard.

"Oh ya, bring a heavy jacket"

"Someone to get a little frisky on the way back?" he questioned; he was up for another romp in the hay.

"You'll see when we get there but if it did come up…" she let her voice trail off

"I'll see you in five" Greg said quickly into the phone and hung up.

Wearing a coat would raise his temperature, but then it was to be expected, but why wear a coat when the temps were in the mid-nineties?

* * *

Sofia came out of the house the moment she saw the CSI vehicle pull up, not sure who to expect she hoped they had come prepared with jackets. 

"A member of her book club found her when she showed up early for the meeting" Sofia told them as they made their way into the house, the temperature was in the low thirties inside the house, it was more than a tad chilly.

Slipping on his coat before walking inside, he took in his surroundings; frost was on most windows he could see.

What the hell had happened here?

"Why is…"

"It so cold in here?" Sofia finished for him, and he nodded

"That's not my job to determine any more" Sofia smiled and walked out into the nice warm sun.

"Where do you want to start?" Sara asked, putting on gloves

"I'll start over here by the air conditioner" Greg told her and made his way past the body towards the dinning room table that was littered with food on the verge of being frozen.

He wanted to get this over and done with so he could act more on getting her to say I love you sooner.

"Remind me why we can't shut this thing off again?" Greg asked half an hour later, and he was nowhere near being done.

"Shutting it off creates everything to thaw, we don't want that cause we can see where the fingerprints are this way"

"But aren't we damaging them by keeping it this cold?"

"Maybe you should work faster" she teased and continued her task of picking hairs off the couch

"Make me" he taunted her, she looked at him and winked.

Looking at the table by the window he saw what every household had, mail. Nothing too important a few bills, a few flyers and one on cremation. He backed up turning around and he was on his ass faster than it took for Sara to say 'Greg watch out'. He couldn't move, from shock or pain he didn't know, he still didn't know why he was on his ass to begin with.

Laughter erupted from her side as she came over to help him up, the pain finally making itself known.

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing"

"Where does it hurt?" she pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop laughing

"My ass" he refused to move from the spot he was in, he was in pain dammit.

"Well you could have bruised or broken your tailbone, or just bruised your ass" she cleared her throat in another attempt to ease her laughter.

"How did you fall?" she asked lending him a hand to getting up, not an easy task when he outweighed her with a good fifty pounds or more.

"If I knew that I wouldn't have fallen" god he was in pain

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital to get checked out"

"What about the scene?"

"I care about you more than the scene" he bit down his tongue almost extracting pain to not smile, he was getting closer.

They had been waiting for 45 minutes for the results on the X-ray they took of Greg's lower back and buttocks region. He was laying down due to the pain when he sat.

* * *

"I have the results of your X-rays" the doctor came in holding the black film in his hands and put it up on the light board for all to see. 

"And?" Greg asked adjusting so he could sit up and see better.

"You have a bruised your Coccyx bone. It's not broken which you should be thankful for but you will have to take it easy for the next few days, sitting on a blow up ring, and moving slowly"

"All because of a bruised tailbone?" Greg asked in shock, this certainly did dampen things

"I'm afraid so, and ma'am excuse my language but you're going to have one hell of a time taking a shit" Sara looked down still finding this somewhat comical.

"Thank you doctor, at least I'm prepared"

"Your lucky your partner brought you in, you would have never have known if your tailbone was broken or not"

"She's half at fault for not warning me"

"I didn't think you would back up onto the ice that the air conditioner made"

"I'll leave you to get dressed" the doctor made a quick exit

After helping him up and leading him away from his own scene of the crime, they had noticed the pile of water the window air conditioner had made, pushing the device to the lowest temperature to fool the police with a TOD for the victim, the water had frozen and Greg had slipped on it.

"Still you knew about it, so you can drive me home" Greg said rudely as he stood to get his clothes. So much for faking a cold, he could milk this for all it was worth.

"While you were in X-ray, I called Warrick he agreed to take the case after he stopped laughing"

"I like to know why you people find this so damn amusing" he muttered to himself dressing in front of her, it's not like he was naked, he only had to put on his jeans and shirt he was wearing and she had seen plenty more than that in the last few days.

"How'd Ecklie take it?" trying to make small talk while he fished for his shirt

"After he stopped lecturing on proper CSI procedure, he gave us the night off"

"Gave us or suspended us?"

"Take your pick we got the night off"

"I get hurt and I get suspended for it, Great just great"

"You're forgetting I have the night off too"

"I didn't forget, I'm pissed off that we can't do anything" he sulked, he had trouble pulling on his jeans, she finally stood up from her spot and helped him, her body rubbing up against his.

Her fingers lingered on his belt buckle after it had been done up.

"I never got to thank you for bringing me here" his hands went to either side of her head

"Thank away" she said as her hands moved from his belt buckle to his back pockets.

**xXx**

Greg had just dozed off after taking a few painkillers, Sara laid beside him her elbow propping her up, him only clad in boxers, she in her tank top and panties as she brushed his hair away from his face, she whispered something that had been on her mind the last few nights, so low that she barely even heard it herself.

"I think I'm falling in love with you"

What Sara didn't know; Greg wasn't asleep, and he almost felt like saying it back to her.

Because somewhere in the middle of seducing and plotting he had developed real, true feelings for her.

A/N: Haha what you all have been waiting for no? Reviews get me to work faster.


End file.
